Barbara Minerva (Batman Unlimited)
Barbara Minerva is the villainess known as Cheetah. Who was transformed into human/cheetah hybrid and given enhanced physical attributes. Biography ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts At some point, they were recruited by the Penguin to join his Animilitia team and profit from the Midas Heart asteroid. About three months after her escape, Cheetah was sent to the Jewelry Store to plant a force field transmitter under the cover of theft. Nightwing confronted her thinking she was Catwoman. After Nightwing taunted her, Cheetah hinted she was not alone. Killer Croc came threw the floor and fought Nightwing. She planted the transmitter then defeated Nightwing. During the Gotham Zoo break-in, Cheetah fought Batman at the big cat house. She mocked him for trying to bury his animal instincts and attacked. Batman eventually figured out her pattern and left an explosive on the tree trunk before he leapt away. Cheetah was sent plummeting to the ground. Batman threw a Batarang which she easily caught then he detonated it. Cheetah fled the scene with Silverback as Fire Bat lifted him away. At Bumbershoot Mechanics, Silverback and Cheetah went after Green Arrow on the roof across the street. She proved agile enough to slash his arrows in half and later managed to trip the Flash. Shocked at first Silverback really had a mechanical body, she escaped with him. They worked on getting the force field around the Aviary online. The hacked Tiger Claw and Blade Wolf took down the Animilitia. Cheetah was taken into police custody as she declared she shouldn't be locked up like an animal. Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants When Penguin and Mr. Freeze broke into Arkham Asylum, they chose to leave Cheetah in her cell. As soon as she saw Penguin, Cheetah lunged at her door in anger. Powers and Abilities *Unique Physiology *Superhuman Durability *Claws *Superhuman Agility Relationships *The Penguin - Boss. *Killer Croc - Partner. *Silverback - Partner. *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat - Partner later enemy. *Batman - Enemy. *Green Arrow - Enemy. *Nightwing - Enemy. *Red Robin - Enemy. *The Flash - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Batman Unlimited Universe (2 films) **Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' irst appearance) - Laura Bailey **''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' (Cameo) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' Batman Unlimited AI 01.png Batman Unlimited AI 02.png Batman Unlimited AI 03.png Cheetah Gorilla Grodd Penguin BMU.png Cheetah & Batman BMU.png Cheetah & Gorilla Grodd BMU 1.png Cheetah & Gorilla Grodd BMU 2.png Cheetah & Gorilla Grodd BMU.png Cheetah & Killer Croc BMU.png Cheetah & Nightwing BMU 1.png Cheetah & Nightwing BMU.png Cheetah BMU 1.png Cheetah BMU 2.png Cheetah BMU 3.png Cheetah BMU 4.png Cheetah BMU 5.png Cheetah BMU 6.png Cheetah BMU 7.png Cheetah BMU 8.png Cheetah BMU.png Cheetah Killer Croc Gorilla Grodd BMU 1.png Cheetah Killer Croc Gorilla Grodd BMU 2.png Cheetah Killer Croc Gorilla Grodd BMU.png Cheetah VS Green Arrow BMU.png Cheetah with Nightwing & Killer Croc BMU.png tumblr_mua4seijTs1rl14rno9_r1_1280.png Batman Unlimited AI 04.png Cheetah & Nightwing BMU 2.png Cheetah & Nightwing BMU 3.png Cheetah BMU 9.png Cheetah & Nightwing BMU 4.png ''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' Cheetah BMUMvsM.png|Cheetah still locked in her cell. See Also * Cheetah Category:Villains Category:Batman Unlimited Characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts characters Category:Superhumans Category:Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants characters